opdessertstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Gags
Introduction Gags are the most used feature of Operation Dessert Storm, and are the Toons' main method of attacking the Cogs and healing other Toons. Here is an example of a high-laff Toon's Gag arsenal: This toon has been playing for a while and almost has his final gag. He went "TUless," or "Toon-Up less." The first Gags a new Toon starts out with are Throw and Squirt. Toons always start with those two, but can choose what Gag Track to work towards in Toontown Central, then another in Donald's Dock, and so on and so forth until the sixth and final Gag Track is claimed in the Brrrgh. Other than Throw and Squirt, new Gag Tracks can be obtained in any order. The way to get the next Gag in a given Gag Track is by getting enough Gag XP to level up that track. Gag XP is obtained by successfully using Gags. The amount of Gag XP awarded, without accounting for modifiers such as a Cog Invasion, is equal to the level of the Gag. If the Gag in use is higher than the level of the highest level Cog, then no experience is awarded. Toon-Up Toon-up is used to make other Toons laugh, causing them to recover Laff Points during a battle. Toon-Up is unique in that it is the only Gag that still has an effect, even if it misses. In the event of Toon-Up missing, it will heal other toons by 20% of what it would have rounded up, but will not gain any experience, and the text the healed Toons will say will be in lowercase, as opposed to having capitalized letters. If it hits while all targets are already at their maximum amount of Laff, then it will still gain experience. Toon-Up has medium accuracy. Trap is the only Gag Track with perfect accuracy, as well as the one that does the most damage. When used, they will be positioned in front of the cog. If the cog(s) were to then be lured into the trap it would deal significant damage depending on the level of the trap, unluring the Cog. Trap is used before lure in the cycle of the toons' turn, making it possible for one Toon to use a Trap Gag, and another to use Lure immediately after. Lure Lure is used to lure one or all unlured cogs forward in order to temporarily stun them from making any moves as well as allow for Throw and Squirt to do extra damage, also allowing Trap Gags to come into effect. If a cog takes any damage while lured, then it will be woken up. Lure has low accuracy, though if the Gag is organic, this raises its accuracy to medium. Sound Sound affects every Cog in the battle, assuming it hits. However, it does the least damage to a single Cog out of all the Gag Tracks. Once trained it to a high enough level, sound is most often used to finish off large groups of cogs that have been damaged by others, or certain cases of lower level cogs, have that be the entire battle. To balance this out, Sound is the only Gag that Cogs have a special attack specifically to counter it: Sound Immunity. As this first happens on the second turn of a battle, this prevents boss battles and Cog Buildings from being exclusively Sound-based. Sound has high accuracy. Throw Throw is one of the two gag tracks a Toon starts with, and will most likely be that Toon's most used gag track. It is one of the most simple to use and is most often one of the first choices in a battle once the Cogs have been Lured. The statistics for throw gags are pretty simple: Throw does more damage than Squirt, but has medium accuracy, which is less than Squirt's accuracy of "high.". This makes it the most used gag in most situations unless it comes down to serious issues being caused if the gag were to miss. Squirt Squirt is the other gag track a Toon starts with, and is used almost as often as throw. It is used in the same way as Throw, and is very effective against Lured cogs. Squirt is different to Throw in two ways: Squirt has high accuracy, more than Throw's "medium," but does slightly lower damage. This makes Squirt very effective when used by multiple Toons, and reduces the need for lure. Drop Drop is a powerhouse that is only matched by Trap. It is used to drop heavy objects from the sky to damage cogs. Drop's high damage is balanced out by having the lowest accuracy of any Gag. However, Drop's accuracy can be increased by using Throw, Squirt, or Sound to "stun" the cogs. Drop will also always miss on any lured cogs. Category:Gags